El pequeño Subaru
by vampire white
Summary: Debido a un accidente Subaru volverá a ser un niño. que hará su novio Shu para sobrellevar a su ahora pequeño novio. único one-shot con algo de yaoi.


-¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?!- le gritaron todos a Reiji reunidos en el salón. Al principio todos los hermanos se reunieron en el salón llamados por Reiji diciéndoles que necesitaba informarles algo de suma importancia. Nadie sabia de que se trataba esta aparente "emergencia" pero ya que el responsable de la familia nunca los llamaba de urgencia supusieron que sea lo que sea no podía ser bueno. Cuando todos los hermanos se encontraron en el lugar citado, se noto lo ausencia del menor de la familia.

-¿y Subaru-san?- pregunta Kanato acurrucado en su sillón con su teddy en brazos.

-no importa, el no vendrá- inquirió Reiji con tono firme.

-¿y por qué es eso? ¿Shu tú no sabes?- interrogo Raito al mayor.

-no lo sé- ahora que lo pensaba desde ayer no lo veía y eso era extraño. Ambos ya llevan un par meses de noviazgo y siempre sabia o al menos tenía una idea de donde estaba el albino.

-bueno Reiji, vas a decirnos para que interrumpiste las actividades de Ore-sama- no le importaba que no estuviera Subaru, solo quería que esas reunión familiar terminara lo antes posible.

-bueno… verán…- su voz sonaba dudosa, cosa que sorprendió a los demás. Reiji no era la clase de persona que se ponía nerviosa al tener que comunicar malas noticias. El silencio se hizo presente al igual que la tensión y curiosidad que crecía poco a poco en cada hermano. Todos estaban a punto de gritarle para que hablara de una vez, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista la mala noticia que quería decirles Reiji. Un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años con pelo blanco y ojos rojos iguales a los de Subaru se metía a la habitación con una cara algo confundida. Los 4 hermanos, hasta Shu, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante aquel niño igual a su hermano menor.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto algo tímido el niño ante las miradas de los vampiros.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante la voz dulce y tierna de ese pequeño albino. Nadie sabía que responder.

-¿Subaru?- pregunto Shu levantándose un poco de su sillón.

-s-sí… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Subaru, vuelve a la habitación. Cuando terminemos aquí te llamaremos- ordeno el mas responsable al niño que al ver las miradas asesinas que le dirigían esos vampiros al hombre de gafas le hizo darse cuenta el tenso ambiente que había en la habitación y que lo mejor para él era hacerle caso.

Sin el niño en escena todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al vampiro de anteojos que debía explicaciones a todos, sobre todo al mayor que con su fría mirada azul parecía querer matarlo. Suspiro resignado sabiendo que todo de cierta manera había sido su culpa.

-se que ya es obvio pero, Subaru volvió a ser un niño-

-¿y cómo ocurrió esto?- la voz del rubio dejaba notar lo enojado que estaba.

-bueno lo que ocurrió fue que yo estaba trabajando en una nueva posición para poder restaurar a su estado actual algunos antiguos libros que encontré y en un descuido mío abrí la puerta con la pócima en mis manos y tropecé con Subaru que estaba en el pasillo y derrame la poción sobre él- se sentía avergonzado por cometer semejante error impropio de la perfección que siempre tenía –pero no se preocupen, la poción no estaba terminada por lo que el estado actual de Subaru solo será temporal, volverá a su edad original en un par de días-

Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí con la clara interrogante de que debían hacer ahora, pero si los efectos solo eran temporales solo debían actuar como siempre y explicare las cosas al niño. Subaru parecía tener la misma edad con la que había llegado a la mansión, eso explicaba el por qué no los reconocía. Así que el primer paso era explicarle quienes eran ellos. Todos se dirigieron a la habitación del culpable del problema y al abrir la puerta vieron a un mini albino sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana la torre donde creía estaba su madre. La luz de la luna reflejando su rostro y contrastando con el rojo de sus ojos lo hacía ver adorable.

-hola Subaru-kun- el peli violeta se acercó al pequeño con su teddy en brazos.

-hola- su voz sonaba algo tímida, seguramente por tener las miradas de todos esos vampiros desconocidos sobre él.

-Subaru, ¿puedes decirnos que es lo que recuerdas?- Shu decidió ser el primero en preguntárselo debido a que era su novio el que se había vuelto un infante.

-sí, recuerdo que ayer me mude a esta mansión con mi madre para vivir con mis hermanos. Eso es lo último que recuerdo. A propósito… ¿Dónde está mi mama?- Hubo un gran silencio al igual que miradas cómplices entre ellos.

-tu madre se fue al castillo de Karl Heinz por unas semanas, por eso te dejo aquí con nosotros, tus hermanos- como siempre Raito el más rápido en inventar mentiras le dijo eso al pequeño para que se quedara tranquilo.

-ya veo- se había creído la mentira. Pero se sorprendió un poco ante lo ultimo -¿ustedes son mis hermanos?-

-sí, yo soy Shu el mayor. El es Reiji el segundo hijo y Ayato, Kanato y Raito los trillizos- el albino asintió ante lo dicho entendiendo el por qué y con quien estaba.

-bueno, con las presentaciones ya hechas por que no te llevamos a tu cuarto- sorprendiendo a todos Raito tomo la pequeña manito de Subaru y lo dirigió a su cuarto con sus demás hermanos como escoltas y bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. El niño al entrar no dudo ni un segundo al meterse dentro de su, al parecer, amado ataúd. No sin antes decirles "buenas noches" a sus hermanos mayores con una tierna sonrisa que el Subaru adulto jamás haría frente a otro, y que a sus hermanos les provoco una punzada de ternura en sus pechos.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente nuevo hasta la mañana siguiente donde los 5 Sakamakis adultos se reunieron para comer. No esperaron al menor debido a que no querían despertarlo de su sueño. Todos comían en silencio su comida favorito cuando el nuevo loli de la familia apareció.

-Gomen, me quede dormido- tenia la mirada baja adornada con un ligero sonrojo mientras con sus manos apretaba el borde de su rasgada remera, parecía algo avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido. Todos tragaron grueso la comida que tenían en su boca debido a tal ternura.

-no te preocupes Subaru, ¿qué quieres que te prepare para comer?- el más sádico de los hermanos no solía ser tan amable pero le era imposible no doblegarse ante esa personita que era la definición pura de adorable.

-no se-

-prepárale unos takoyakis- ordeno el pelirrojo.

-no respondas por él, Ayato- inquirió en voz grave Reiji.

-por mi está bien. Nunca comí takoyakis y me gustaría probarlos-

Con estas palabras el hermano cocinero se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el plato mientras el menor se sentaba en el único lugar vacio que quedaba en la mesa, en la esquina al lado de Ayato. En menos de un minuto le sirvieron el plato de takoyakis calientes. El albino tomo uno de los takoyakis y lo comió bajo la atenta mirada de todos que a pesar de haber terminado sus platos y poder retirarse querían ver al pequeño comiendo su primer Takoyaki.

-¿y qué tal? ¡No es el mejor platillo!-

-sí, Ayato onii-chan-

Al escuchar el onii-chan de los labios de Subaru todos se quedaron petrificados. Jamás en su vida habían sido llamados así por el menor y que al primero que llamara así fuera al egocéntrico de la familia les dio cierta envidia. Ayato tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, eso era lo más lindo que le habían dicho en su vida. Ni siquiera Raito o Kanato lo llamaron así alguna vez. A los segundo esbozo una sonrisa y siguió viendo como el albino comía su plato.

Al acabar el pequeño dio un suspiro satisfecho por el platillo –gracias por la comida Reiji onii-chan-

Al volver a escuchar el onii-chan, de nuevo todos se quedaron helados, excepto el nuevo llamado onii-chan quien por unos pocos segundos se sonrojo al ser llamado así. El menor no se dio cuenta el efecto de sus palabras así que se bajó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la salida cuando sintió su mano ser apresada por la del ex loli shota de la familia

-Subaru-kun ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo y Teddy?- la verdad solo lo había sugerido debido a que sentía mucha envidia por los dos onii-chan y también quería ser llamado así.

-¡claro Kanato onii-chan!- objetivo cumplido.

-¿puedo ir yo también?- pregunto el de sombrero alzando la mano con un ligero puchero.

-tu no estas invitado- la voz de Kanato sonó fría y hostil, mostrando esa doble personalidad que podía tener.

-podemos jugar después Raito onii-chan- al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz tan inocente seguido del onii-chan lo hizo perder el control. Se levanto de su silla y prácticamente corrió hasta el niño para levantarlo y darle vueltas mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió y enojo a todos. El mayor de todos se levanto y agarro a Raito del cuello de su camisa en señal de que lo bajara. El de sombrero entendiendo la amenaza, lo soltó y Kanato lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al jardín. La mirada amenazante de Shu era digna de un poster de una película de terror. Nunca se comportaba de esa manera a excepción, claro está, de cuando se trataba de su albino. El trillizo menor hizo un puchero y se retiro del comedor, seguido de su trillizo y del encargado de ordenar la cocina luego de haber preparado la cena. Solo quedo Shu quien abatido como estaba salió del comedor.

Se sentía frustrado, y mucho. Ya había pasado una semana y Subaru no volvía a su edad original. Le pregunto cómo cien veces a Reiji el por qué y él le respondía siempre que seguro era un efecto secundario y que pronto pasaría, ¿Cuánto más debía esperar para volver a estar con su novio? poder besarlo, tocarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Subaru llamaba onii-chan a todos menos a él. Cada vez que se le dirigía solo lo llamaba "Shu". No era como si quisiera que Subaru lo viera como su hermano pero en verdad quería ser llamado así ya que eso sería una muestra de que lo quiere. Rendido como estaba se decidió a dormir para tratar de olvidar la horrible realidad que vivía cuando unos ligeros golpes se hacían a su puerta.

-no molesten- supuso que era alguno de sus hermanos y lo que menos quería hacer era ver a alguno de esos vampiros que acaparaban más la atención de su albino que él.

-Shu…-

Esa voz tan aguda e infantil era definitivamente de su pequeño.

-pasa- le dijo ansioso, aunque se sintiera estúpido al emocionarse solo por escuchar esa voz. La puerta se abrió y un adorable niño vampiro en pijama cruzo la puerta quedando parado en medio de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Subaru?- se apoyo sobre sus codos para elevarse y poder verlo. Se veía algo sonrojado y avergonzado, ¿Por qué siempre se ponía así cuando estaba con él? ¿Acaso lo ponía incomodo?

-tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-

El rubio asintió y movió sus mantas en señal de que se metiera a la cama, cosa que hizo el albino. Ambos se recostaron frente a frente mirándose y quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿y que pesadilla tuviste?-

-no me acuerdo muy bien, solo me desperté asustado-

-ya veo, ¿y por qué viniste a mi cuarto y no al de alguno de tus "onii-chans"?- a los segundos se arrepintió por lo que prácticamente le había reprochado a su hermanito.

-porque tu cuarto era el más cercano- que estúpido se sintió el rubio al preguntar una obviedad tan grande, si sus cuartos estaban uno al lado del otro –y… porque eres el que más me agrada- eso ultimo lo dijo acercándose al pecho del mayor escondiendo su rostro ahí.

Ese niño parecía estar provocándolo. Primero llama a todos onii-chan menos a él, y luego va a su cuarto a mitad de la noche tierno e inocente a pedir meterse en su cama ¿Cómo un infante podía confundirlo tanto? Pero había algo que quería preguntarle, algo que de cierta manera respondería algunas dudas que tenía en su cabeza.

-Subaru… ¿Por qué no me dices onii-chan si soy tu hermano mayor?-

El pequeño se sorprendió ante la pregunta. La verdad no se había dado cuenta de que no le decía onii-chan a Shu, aunque pensándolo bien sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-es que… no te veo como mi hermano- aseguro sonrojado aun acurrucado en el pecho del mayor.

-¿entonces como me ves?-

-no lo sé, creo que te veo más como… un príncipe-

Esa tierna respuesta lo hizo sonreír como hace muchos días no hacía. Parecía que sin importar qué la relación entre ambos siempre sería más que una relación de hermanos. El rubio apoyo su cabeza sobre la del niño dándole un suave beso en su cabeza. Una imagen tan tierna como la de su pequeño albino quedándose dormido en su pecho era más que adorable, esa imagen le hizo recordar cuando conoció a Subaru. Un niño que siempre andaba triste por sus padres y en especial por su madre. Cuando él también era niño le hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo, pero entre las presiones de su madre y el duelo por su amigo Edgar, no tenía las fuerzas para poder sacarlo adelante ni a él ni a sí mismo. Pero cuando se volvieron novios tuvo la esperanza de poder ayudarlo, en el momento en que le confeso su amor y que el albino le correspondió se prometió que jamás lo volvería a dejar, que sin importar qué el siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarlo sin importar que.

-buenas noches Subaru-

Luego de unas horas y con los últimos rayos de sol el mayor de los Sakamakis se despertó de su largo sueño sintiendo algo raro en su cama. El pequeño cuerpo que dormía al lado de él bajo las sabanas se había vuelto más grande. Con rapidez impropia de él después de haberse levantado corrió sus mantas mostrando a su amado novio devuelto a la normalidad. El movimiento de sabanas hizo despertar al albino que con un bostezo saludo a su novio.

-buenos días Shu- noto la mirada sorprendida del rubio al verlo -¿Qué pasa?-

No respondió, al segundo de ver que volvió a la normalidad se abalanzó sobre el albino y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Hace tanto tiempo quería poder besar esa boca que simplemente no pudo contenerse. Ambas bocas se encontraron con pasión como si hace años no se vieran. Sus lenguas no tardaron en unirse en una danza que lograba sacarlos de quicio a ambos. Las manos de Shu recorrían todo el cuerpo del contrario como si quisiera guardar entre sus manos la silueta de su novio.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron para poder verse a los ojos. Una pasión y anhelo tan grande se reflejaba en los azules ojos de Shu que Subaru se sintió algo sorprendido y excitado. Pero se sorprendió mas por la sonrisa de príncipe de los cuentos que le dedicaba. Estaba por preguntarle el por qué estaba tan feliz pero el rubio como leyendo sus pensamientos hablo primero.

-te extrañaba-

-tonto, si nos vimos ayer- parece que el albino no recordaba nada de sus días como el pequeño niño de la familia.

-aun así estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado- nunca creyó que podría estar tan feliz con solo sentir la presencia de otra persona. Noto el efecto de sus palabras en el contrario cuando este le sonrió de una manera dulce y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo y abrazarlo. Pero después se notaba que se sentía algo incómodo.

-¿por qué estoy vestido así?- le interrogo el albino al ver que tenía puesto una remera algo ajustada y unos boxers muy incomodos. El rubio se rio al recordar que esas prendas le quedaban algo grandes cuando era más pequeño pero ahora parecía que su ropa se hubiera encogido.

-déjame ayudarte- de un tirón despojo al menor de sus prendas dejándolo totalmente desnudo y sonrojado ante sus ojos. Sin perder tiempo volvió a besarlo de manera más posesiva mientras sentía como el albino le sacaba su camisa y saco dejándolo solo con sus pantalones.

-te amo Subaru- fu lo único que salió de sus labios al separarse mientras recuperaban el aire.

No entendía muy bien por qué Shu actuaba así, pero no le importo. –Yo también te amo Shu- dijo sonriéndole para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios. Y así siguieron dejándose llevar por la pasión y amor descontrolado que sentían el uno por el otro para volverse uno.

A pesar de como actuara Subaru siempre conservaría esa parte adorable que poseía cuando era niño. Esa sonrisa que podía iluminar y hacer acelerar hasta el corazón más gélido, pero que solo se la mostraba a él. Parece que como en los cuentos al final solo hacía falta el beso del príncipe para recuperar a su amado vampiro.

Fin

 **Hai a todos, la verdad no soy mucho de escribir one-shots pero al ver una imagen de Subaru de niño se me ocurrió uno, y como la fanática del Yaoi que soy lo uní con la pareja Subaru- Shu, una de mis parejas favoritas. Aprovechando lo invito a que lean mis otros dos fanfics que pueden encontrar en mi perfil:** **"eres solo mío"** **un Subaru x Yui, que el siguiente capítulo será el final. Y** **"entre tú y yo"** **una historia solo de los Mukamis con la pareja Ruki x Kou. Y como cierre dejo el anuncio de que en diciembre empezare una nueva historia de Diabolik lovers con un trio Yaoi entre mis personajes favoritos, así que atentos. Nos leemos…**


End file.
